


Party

by mothereffingparis



Series: Balth and Pedro [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothereffingparis/pseuds/mothereffingparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a flatwarming party in the beginning of the year, drunk!Peter makes an appearance and he's not a huge fan of artsy types flirting with his boyfriend. Pre-February, Pre-New Beginning, Pre-LLL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is actually a vaugely-reworded/more canon compliant version of a fic that I did for the Lovely Little Ficlets Challenge on tumblr a while ago. So if it seems kind of familiar that's why. :) (Also if I missed any of the "Pedros" that's why.) Anyway - hope you like!

A flat-warming party was definitely a good idea. Peter thought it might be what everyone needed after a stressful first month at university.

 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t exactly a flat-warming party, then. Peter, Balthazar, Ben, and Freddie had already been living there for the better side of five weeks. But it worked as an excuse.

 

Luckily their flat was near enough to campus that most of the other tenants were university students too, so none of the neighbors much cared that they were getting a little loud. It was dark and smoky in the flat, with only fairy lights on the walls and the occasional lamp lending any helpful light. With a smirk, Peter noticed that the hard alcohol the flat had stocked up on was almost all gone and the beers were going quickly as well. A group of people - including Ben and Freddie - had settled into one corner and were playing “Cheers to the Governor” loudly off to the side. Peter only recognized ten or so of the twenty people in their crowded little flat and the social butterfly in him was aching to introduce himself to everyone and make a bunch of new friends. 

 

But with a start, Peter noticed that his boyfriend already had that one covered. He narrowed his eyes slightly over to where Balthy was standing, talking animatedly with a group of fellow musicians from his music program. And one guy in particular - a cute guy, if you were into hipster types with a beard and a large sleeve tattoo on his right arm - was getting Balthazar’s full attention. Hipsterbeard was looking at Balthazar in a hungry way that made Peter’s skin crawl uncomfortably.

 

Peter looked away and pointedly took a long swing of his beer. For a split second, he pondered the idea of going over there and putting his arm around Balthazar or something to show the room (and Hipsterbeard) that the adorable stylish musician in the room was taken. But he shook off the urge, remembering all of the shit that went down last semester with Claud being too possessive over Hero. In any case, acting all possessive and shit was what "Pedro" would have done, and there was a legitimate reason why he wanted to put as much space between himself and his old nickname as possible. Besides, he trusted Balthazar.

 

Peter looked over his shoulder again and saw that tattooed Hipsterbeard was showing Balthazar something on his phone and had leaned in closely, so close that he almost had his arm around him. Peter paused and stared at the two intently for a split second. Then he took a long swig of his beer and walked over to where Ben and Freddie were playing their drinking game.

 

“Hey guys.” He said, giving the group a half-hearted smile and a sort-of wave as he sat down on the floor in between Ben and Freddie.

 

Ben looked up at him, his face red and without shoes, socks, or tshirt, and smiled widely and drunkenly. “Eyyyy Petro! Peter Peddy Pedbro!” He turned to the rest of the group, who by the looks of their far-off glances and awkward posture were just as drunk as Ben was, “This is my maaaan Pedro! He’s gonna play with us.”

 

“It's Peter, Ben-"

 

"Oh right." Benedick raised his eyebrows at the rest of the group and pointed at them all individually. "It's Peter now, okay guys." He turned back to Peter. 

 

"And really, I mean, I can just sit and watch -”

 

But Freddie - her red hair frizzy and wild and looking almost as drunk as Ben - patted Peter on the back, keeping him sitting on the ground. “Nah, you have to play. FOUR.” She looked to Peter expectantly, waiting for him to say the next word in the chain.

 

“Five?” Peter guessed.

 

“DRINKKKKK.” A chorus of drunk people shouted at him.

 

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes, but chugged the rest of his beer and threw it to the side. Ben gave him a high five.

 

After a few more rounds, Peter thought he finally understood the rules of this series of the game. Whoever got to be the number twenty-one in the chain became of "Governor" and made up a rule of something the group had to say or do instead of saying the next number in the chain. Instead of saying "seventeen," the next person had to do their best sea lion impression. Instead of saying "one," the next person had to quote a line from their favorite film. The reason why everyone was in various states of undress was that instead of “twelve” the next person in the line had to take off an article of clothing. 

 

After an hour or so of playing the game, when everyone in the group was sufficiently sloshed and in various states of undress, Peter felt Balthazar’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Come on mate.” Balthazar said, reaching under Peter’s arms to pull him up. When Peter turned around to look at him, they were suddenly incredibly close.

 

“Hey.” Peter said, slurring his words in a way that seemed like it could be charming.

 

Balthazar chuckled and put two hands on the sides of Peter’s arms so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

“You’re cute.” Peter announced loudly, before leaning - more like falling - forward to kiss him.

 

Balthazar responded sweetly and innocently, but slightly leaning in towards the kiss. When Peter tried to start hurriedly kissing down his jaw line to his neck, Peter felt Balthazar take a hesitant step back. 

 

Peter just looked at Balth with his eyebrows raised in what he assumed was at least a slightly suggestive way. In the back of his mind, he knew that he’d just outed himself to a room with a dozen people he didn’t know, but in that minute he didn’t care. Peter smiled softly to Balthazar, who - after a moment - returned it hesitantly.

 

When Peter lost his balance a few seconds later, Balth pulled a hand around his waist and led him to his bedroom. “Time to go, Pete.”

 

“Yup.” Then he whispered something quietly in Balth’s ear.

 

No one in the room heard what Peter said, but everyone saw Balthazar’s cheeks go red as he laughed nervously and helped his boyfriend back to his room.


End file.
